Leaving you
by XxLegend-AutomnexX
Summary: Neuf fois où Han quitta Leia, et une où il ne revint pas. Cette nuit-là, Han lui était revenu.Cette nuit-là, Leia avait compris qu'elle aimait cet homme à en mourir et que cet amour finirai sûrement par tuer l'un d'eux mais à cet instant elle ne s'en souciait pas et aussi longtemps que Han la prendrait dans ses bras elle serai en sécurité. Spoilers pour "Le retour de la Force".
1. Chapter 1 : Pride

**Hello chers lecteurs ! Pas de suspens entre nous vous avez tous lu le résumé, donc voilà une petite fiction de dix chapitres qui étudiera différents aspects de la vie de couple de Han et Leia, à travers son absence mais aussi sa précence. Je vous avoue que cette idée m'ait venu après avoir regardé le dernier Star Wars, donc je vous préviens immédiatement il y aura des spoilers. Je crois que c'est tout donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

I – Pride

-Non ! S'écria catégoriquement Han tout en traversant le petit meublé qu'il partageait avec Leia depuis quelques temps.

-Quoi ?! S'offusqua celle-ci peut habituée à ce qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne rejoindrai pas la résistance. La guerre est fini Leia.

-Mais ils ont besoin de toi ! Il reste encore des systèmes solaires à libérer ! S'exclama la brune tentant manifestement de faire appel aux sentiments de son amant.

Han leva les yeux au ciel, cette femme était à la fois un cadeau du ciel et l'enfer sur terre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre de Bloodsour. Leia sur ses talons, lui faisant une énumération détaillée de tous les systèmes solaires que la résistance n'avait pas encore libérés.

-Je t'ai donné ma décision. Dit-il le plus calmement possible, tout en prenant une gorgée du breuvage.

-Tu n'as pas le choix Han. Tu dois rejoindre la résistance, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner toutes ces personnes. La brune avait débité ces mots si vite qu'elle-même ne se rendit pas compte de leur impact.

-Que les choses soit bien clair princesse – Commença Han tout en déposant son verre, maintenant vide, sur le comptoir – Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne, excepté moi ! Que ça te plaise ou non.

-Ce que tu peux être égoïste !

-Et alors ?! Je n'ai jamais prétendu que je ne l'étais pas. Enragea le brun tout en toisant la brune de son regard le plus noir.

-Eh bien alors va-t'en ! S'écria la brune tout en se rapprochant de lui une lueur de défi dans le regard- Personne n'a besoin de toi ici ! Retourne faire tes arnaques et tes magouilles ! Tu n'es qu'un vaux rien ! Comment ai-je pu penser qu'il en était autrement ! – Pantelante la jeune femme ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer mais il était déjà trop tard. Ce qui avait été dit ne pouvait être défait.

-C'est ce que tu veux princesse Leia ?! Très bien tu l'auras voulu.

Sans un regard pour la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis quelque mois maintenant, l'arnaqueur s'empara de son vieux sac de voyage, et commença à le remplir de quelques vêtements. Alors même que Leia réalisait juste ce venait de dire. Lorsque Han ressorti de leur chambre, il la frôla sans même la voir et la brune du se faire violence afin de rien laissé paraitre.

-Et ne t'avises même pas de revenir ! Hurla-t-elle en l'observant ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse que le claquement violent de leur porte d'entrée suivit d'un silence morne, un silence de mort. Tout à coup le petit appartement de Coruscant paraissait bien vide, l'air était devenu glacial et le silence si inhabituel s'était emparer des lieux d'ordinaire si vivants. Leia se passa une main sur le visage, pourquoi était-il toujours aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement rejoins les rangs de la résistance ? « Parce que c'est Han Solo » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même et elle s'en mordait les doigts. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un vaux rien. Non. Elle était tombé amoureuse du héro qui résidait au fond de son cœur, celui qu'il s'évertuait tant à cacher au monde entier. Leia attrapa le verre qu'il avait laissé sur le comptoir et dans un élan de rage lança l'objet contre le mur le plus proche, projetant une pluie de verre partout dans l'appartement.

Puis elle laissa les larmes qu'elle avait retenues par fierté dévaler ses joues. Elle s'effondra sur le sol froid et dur, glissant lentement vers l'obscurité et les ténèbres. Ses jambes serrées contre sa poitrine elle pleura cet homme qu'elle aimait trop, cet homme qui la rendait folle, cet homme qu'elle ne reverrai peut être plus.

Les jours défilèrent tous semblables les uns aux autres, enfermés dans une routine d'automate. Leia se levait chaque matin, un nœud au ventre et les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versé la veille. Chaque jour elle travaillait avec la résistance dans le seul but de rétablir la paix dans l'univers alors même que le chao régnait dans son cœur.

Un soir Luke vint lui rendre visite, et il fut accueilli comme une bouffée d'air au milieu de cette immense océan dans lequel elle se noyait depuis déjà trop longtemps.

-Luke. – dit-elle tout en prenant son frère jumeau dans ses bras alors même que celui-ci se trouvait encore sur le pas de sa porte.

Le Jedi lui rendit son étreinte non sans un regard inquiet pour la petite brune qui semblait épuisé tant physiquement que moralement.

-Han n'est pas là ? – Demanda-t-il tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'appartement.

La brune soupira et l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon. Elle s'empara ensuite d'une bouteille de whisky et remplit deux verres, elle en tendit un a Luke qui attendait patiemment sa réponse. Descendit le breuvage d'une traite puis plongea son regard dans celui de son frère.

-Il est parti…

-Comment ça parti ? – Questionna le blond, surprit.

-Je n'en sais rien Luke ! S'écria-t-elle visiblement sur les nerfs. Elle se massa les tempes prit une profonde respiration puis ajouta – On a eu une dispute, je lui ai dit de s'en aller. Il a pris ses affaires et il est parti. Juste parti. Je ne sais même pas où il est.

Luke parut pensif un instant, étrangement Leia n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part sa seule présence suffisait à l'apaisé, du moins pour l'instant. Puis le blond ferma les yeux, au grand étonnement de sa sœur qui l'observa fasciner. Elle connaissait la Force mais n'en ressentait qu'une infime partie comparé à son frère. Lorsque Luke rouvrit les yeux, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Il va bien. – dit-il en attrapant la main de sa sœur – Il reviendra.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?

-Je l'ai ressenti à travers la Force. Avoua-t-il en souriant.

Leia se tu, elle connaissait le pouvoir de la force elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience mais n'était jamais vraiment sure de devoir si fier ou non. Son regard s'attarda sur le monde extérieur, il faisait nuit à présent et on pouvait discerner les milliards d'étoiles qui formaient leur galaxie. Quelques parts là-bas, Han était à bord du faucon millenium. Etait-il en danger ? Pensait-il à elle comme elle pensait à lui ? Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses.

-Tu m'apprendras ? Demanda-t-elle se tournant de nouveau vers son frère.

-A utiliser la force ?

-Oui… Souffla la brune, presque comme si cela devait demeurer un secret.

-Bien sûr Leia. Je pourrai même t'enseigner l'art des Jedi si tu le veux. Dit-il avec un enthousiasme non dissimuler. Ce devait être dur parfois, d'être le seul Jedi, de n'avoir personne avec qui partager tout ce savoir. Du moins pas encore.

-Non je n'y tiens pas. Les Jedi, la Force, toutes ces choses c'est ton truc Luke. Moi je suis plus douée pour la stratégie et la politique. Avoua Leia tout en adressant un sourire contrit à son frère jumeau.

Luke sourit puis attira sa sœur dans ses bras. Peut-être qu'à ce jour il était encore seul et qu'il n'avait personne avec qui partager ce savoir mais cela viendrait, il en était persuader. Et la jeune femme dans ses bras en était la preuve, elle était belle et forte. Han et Leia auraient des enfants capable de contrôler la Force et alors quand l'heure serait venu il leur enseignerait tout son savoir tout comme Yoda et Obi-Wan l'avait un jour fait avec lui. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage à cette simple idée. Il avait une famille, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ils étaient encore là et c'était si bon de pouvoir aimer et l'être en retour.

Suite à cette soirée passée en compagnie de son frère, Leia avait retrouvé espoir et bien que l'absence de Han fût difficile à supporter, elle savait désormais qu'il reviendrait. Mais plus encore, elle avait compris que personne ne pouvait dicter sa conduite à Han Solo pas même la femme qu'il aimait, cette vérité avait été pénible à accepter, particulièrement pour Leia qui n'aimait pas se voir refuser quoi que ce soit. Mais ils étaient ainsi, bien que tous les sépares ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Leia était assise sur le sofa de l'appartement, un livre entre les mains, l'un des seuls ayant être pu sauver sur Alderaan lorsque l'empereur était arrivé au pouvoir et qu'il avait ordonné la destruction de tous les livres n'étant pas approuver par le nouveau régime. La jolie brune était perdue dans son livre lorsque retentirent trois coups à la porte. Surprise elle déposa le livre sur la table basse du salon puis se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit ce fut pour voir apparaitre la silhouette au combien familière de Han. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, elle le détailla du regard comme pour réapprendre les traits de son visage, puis leur regard s'accrochèrent parfait miroir des sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, perdus dans une conversation silencieuse comme il savait si bien le faire, s'excusant pour tout ce qui avait été dit et tout ce qui ne l'avait pas été. Et tout à coup tout reprit vie et Leia se jeta au coup de son amant, liant leurs lèvres par un baiser passionnée, elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille tandis qu'il attrapait sa taille. Ils s'étaient languit l'un de l'autre et ils avaient besoin de se toucher comme pour s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel.

-Je t'aime – murmura le vaux rien, lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

-Je sais – répondit simplement la princesse, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

Han plongea son regard noisette dans celui de Leia, il voulait mémoriser chaque parcelle de son visage, de son corps, de son âme. Elle lui avait tant manqué, sa princesse. Il caressa sa joue du revers de la main tandis que la jolie brune fermait les yeux soupirant de plaisir à ce contact. C'est alors qu'un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du pilote, et il embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres. Mais cette fois de manière plus ardente, ses mains toujours sur la taille de Leia descendirent vers ses hanches la faisant frémir d'excitation. Les amants se séparèrent un instant et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau une lueur de luxure brillaient dans leur regard, une fraction de seconde plus tard Han soulevait Leia tandis qu'elle déposait une traînée de baisers brûlants le long de sa jugulaire. L'entourant de ses bras forts il la mena jusqu'à leur chambre, afin d'épancher leur désir trop longtemps refoulé. Ce soir-là il lui fit plusieurs fois l'amour, tantôt de manière frénétique et passionnée, tantôt dans la tendresse et l'amour. Leurs lèvres se rencontrant et se séparant dans un tango endiablé, une valse trop rapide. Elle murmura son prénom plusieurs fois cette nuit-là et il cria le sien. Ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés et ils semblaient à cet instant précis que rien ni personnes ne pourraient jamais plus les séparer.

Puis plus tard, encore perdu dans les méandres du plaisir et de la jouissance Leia s'était blottit contre son amant, sa tête reposant sur le torse finement musclé du brun tandis qu'il caressa ses longs cheveux bruns, imprimant leur odeur fruité dans sa mémoire.

-Je suis désolée de m'être emporté. – murmura la brune tout en dessinant de petits cercles concentriques sur le torse du pilote.

-Tu n'étais pas seule – répondit Han tout en attrapant sa main pour venir y déposer un baiser.

-Tu avais le droit de refuser, de ne pas vouloir rejoindre la résistance. Tu as déjà fait plus que ton devoir. – Continua la princesse tout en se redressant pour le regarder, puis elle effleura tendrement le visage de Han – J'ai voulu te priver de ta liberté.

-Si je suis restée toutes ces années c'était pour toi, Leia. Uniquement pour toi. – Souffla-t-il et Leia pu lire tout l'amour qu'il lui portait rien qu'à la lueur qui brillait dans ses prunelles.

-Je dois accepter que toi et moi nous sommes différents et je n'ai pas le droit de t'arracher à cette vie que tu aimes tant. Tu es libre Han.

-Saches que je te reviendrai toujours princesse. Avoua le brun, son éternel sourire charmeur aux lèvres néanmoins Leia pu discerner la sincérité dans sa voie et elle sut alors que c'était lui, le seul homme qu'elle aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle comme sa mère avait aimé son père avant elle.

-Je t'aime. Susurra Leia tout en s'approchant des lèvres de son amant.

-Je sais. Répondit-il en refermant l'écart qui les séparait.

Cette nuit-là, Han lui était revenu. Cette nuit-là Leia avait compris qu'elle aimait cet homme au-delà du raisonnable, elle l'aimait à en mourir et cet amour finirai sûrement par tuer l'un d'eux mais à cet instant précis la jolie brune ne s'en préoccupait pas et aussi longtemps que Han garderai son étreinte autour de sa taille, elle se sentirait en sécurité. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit plus sûr dans toute la galaxie que les bras de Han Solo.

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et on se retrouve bientôt pour un prochain chapitre et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Touch

**Hello tout le monde, me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre. Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Bonne lecture !**

II – Touch

Leia était confortablement installée sur la terrasse de la grande demeure située sur Naboo. Un jus de fruit frais dans la main elle profitait des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée, remerciant intérieurement Chewbacca d'avoir trouvé cette si belle maison. Leia en était tombée amoureuse dès le premier abord, c'était une petite maison recrût dans les terres, elle était grande et agréable mais ce qui avait séduit la jolie brune était son cadre paradisiaque. Un grand jardin s'étendait derrière la maison avec vu sur les lacs et les contrées avoisinantes, de la terrasse elle pouvait observer le soleil se couché derrière les dunes et le ciel se teinter d'un rose pâle pour lentement glissé vers la nuit.

-Quand est-ce que Han et Chewbacca reviennent de mission ? Demanda Luke, extirpant la princesse de ses songes.

Luke était venu lui porter compagnie durant quelques jours, conscient que les départs prolongés du contrebandier la rendaient nerveuse. Ainsi il pouvait passer du temps avec sa sœur et en profiter pour méditer sur son rôle de Jedi.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Han m'a dit qu'ils en avaient encore pour une bonne semaine – Soupira-t-elle tout en posant une main sur son ventre rond, cela faisait cinq mois désormais qu'un petit être grandissait sous son nombril et sa plus grande peur était que cette enfant ne connaisse jamais son père – De plus, les communications passent très mal là où il se trouve.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Lui assura le blond, un sourire encourageant étirant ses lèvres.

-Je l'espère – souffla la brune- Et où est-ce que tu en es avec ton projet de formation de nouveaux Jedi ?

-ça avance. – Dit-il avec un sourire – Je pense que la nouvelle république y sera favorable.

Leia sourit à cette nouvelle, son frère avait un don extraordinaire et elle se réjouissait de le voir enfin avoir la possibilité de le partager et de le transmettre. La brune attrapa la main du Jedi, et exerça une légère pression sur celle-ci, fière de ce que son frère avait accompli.

-Leia- commença-t-il hésitant – J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Le jedi était nerveux et Leia bien que loin de contrôler la Force aussi habilement que son frère ressenti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela était pourtant très rare, après avoir terminé son apprentissage Leia n'avait plus jamais revu son frère faire preuve de colère, de peur ou de rancune. Il était de tout temps d'un calme olympien mais à cet instant précis, Leia senti que l'esprit de son frère était agité de sombres songes.

-Je t'écoute. – Répondit-t-elle simplement.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un – Avoua Luke tout en fuyant le regard surprit de sa sœur jumelle, qui lui donna comme toute réponse un simple hochement de tête, lui indiquant de poursuivre.

-Elle s'appelle Mara Jade. Elle peut contrôler la force, elle aussi.

-Je ne comprends pas Luke, comment est-ce possible ? Questionna la brune qui était pourtant persuadée que son frère était le dernier Jedi encore en vie.

Le blond ne répondit pas immédiatement, encore plongé dans ses songes. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage, il semblait si vulnérable que Leia en eu le cœur serré. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu son frère dans cet état et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'aimerait probablement pas ce qui allait suivre.

-C'était une sith. Une autre apprentie de l'empereur, il a simplement dissimulé son existence. Même à notre père. – Il s'arrêta un instant, son regard bleu rencontrant celui de sa sœur dans lequel il put lire une peur grandissante. Il ne pouvait la blâmer pour cela, lui-même avait ressenti cette peur en rencontrant Mara. – La force est grande en elle.

-Comment l'as-tu rencontrée ? Demanda la brune tout en s'efforçant de garder son calme, sa main glissant inconsciemment sur son ventre comme pour protéger son petit habitant d'une menace grandissante.

-C'est elle qui m'a trouvé. J'ai ressenti d'étranges fluctuations dans la Force durant plusieurs jours, puis finalement elle est apparue. – Avoua Luke, un sourire rêveur se dessinant spontanément sur ses lèvres.

-Tu l'aimes ? Murmura la brune, toute trace de peur ayant désormais quitté son visage.

-Oui. Et je crois qu'elle m'aime aussi Leia.

Un sourire maternel étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la sincérité et le courage dont son frère avait dû faire preuve pour lui annoncer pareil nouvelle. Et bien que subsiste la crainte de l'apparition d'un autre Sith, son intuition lui murmurait que Luke ne faisait pas fausse route.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle.

-Mais c'était une Sith, je ne peux pas faire abstraction de cela. Exposa le Jedi, qui semblait désormais déchiré entre sa morale et son cœur.

-Elle l'était en effet. Obi-Wan te demanderait sûrement ce que dit la Force à son sujet ?

Luke détourna le regard un instant, il avait médité sur cette question durant de longues heures, interrogeant l'univers à plusieurs reprise. Jamais rien de mauvais n'en était ressorti. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et Leia sut sans même qu'il n'ait à lui répondre. Elle attrapa sa main et la pressa à nouveau dans la sienne, cette fois Luke n'était plus seul et il n'aurait jamais plus à l'être. Cette pensée réchauffa leur deux cœurs et rien qu'un instant ils étaient à nouveau des enfants, partageant un regard complice et quelques secrets jalousement garder. Ils dînèrent à la belle étoile ce soir-là et lorsqu'ils décidèrent enfin d'aller dormir des histoires plein la tête, un sourire béat sur leurs lèvres, les étoiles scintillaient déjà de tout leur éclat dans le ciel de Naboo.

Le lendemain Luke parti rejoindre Mara, Leia l'ayant assuré que tout irait bien pour elle. Durant les jours qui suivirent l'Alliance prit contacte avec elle afin de superviser les plans de défense de la Nouvelle République. Une activité distrayante mais loin d'être suffisante face à l'absence de Han. Les jours défilaient et toujours aucune nouvelle du contrebandier, si bien qu'elle décida de se rendre chaque jour au vaisseau de l'Alliance. Il valait mieux cela que de resté enfermer des journées entières dans une maison beaucoup trop vide et silencieuse. Mais la princesse avait une fâcheuse tendance à se perdre dans son travail si bien qu'il n'était pas rare pour celle-ci de rentrer sur Naboo de longues heures après que le soleil se soit couché. Si bien qu'un soir lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de leur foyer, exténuée et affamé, 6-P0 sur ses talons elle fut surprise de découvrir la silhouette de Han se tenant droit et ferme au milieu du salon. Il était dos à elle et semblait admirer les vallées alentours à travers les grandes baies vitrées. A sa vue le cœur de Leia s'était arrêté, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le retrouvait. Un infime instant, un rien avant qu'il ne pause les yeux sur elle et que le monde tourne à nouveau, mais c'était à ce moment précis que Han comme Leia prenaient conscience qu'ils étaient finalement chez eux. Le contrebandier lui adressa un sourire charmeur puis se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer alors qu'un rire d'une pureté authentique s'échappait de ses lèvres.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda le brun tout en redessinant de ses mains calleuses les traits de son visage.

La princesse ne répondit pas immédiatement mais déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser passionné, il était avec elle, le reste n'était que futilité. Mais Leia senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, peut-être était-ce une intuition ou simplement cette étrange lueur qui brillait dans le regard de Han. L'adrénaline, la peur et l'inquiétude se mouvait sur le visage de son amant dans une incompréhension totale.

-Et le bébé va bien ? Questionna-t-il à nouveau, ayant déjà oublié sa précédente question.

-Oui – Lui assura Leia tout en passant délicatement ses mains le long de son visage en sueur. – Qu'est-ce qui se passe Han ?

La respiration du brun ralenti quelque peu, puis il plongea son regard dans celui de Leia, l'inquiétude dansait encore dans ses prunelles mais ses yeux brillaient d'amour pour la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Oubliant sa dernière question il se pencha sur elle pour lui voler un autre baiser, plus doux cependant mais tout aussi ardent, il prit le temps de goûter ses lèvres, de respirer son odeur puis finalement il se sépara d'elle et avec un sourire enjôleur lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tu veux être ma femme ?

Leia qui avait d'ordinaire réponse à tout en particulier avec Han, était restée pantoise. Tout d'abord incapable de prononcer un mot elle avait par la suite explosé dans la surprise et l'incompréhension la plus totale, au grand damne du contrebandier.

-Si tu me demandes de t'épouser parce que je suis enceinte, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas un problème pour moi. J'aime notre relation telle qu'elle est et je ne veux pas que l'un de nous se sente obligé de…

Han posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire, la coupant dans son monologue tandis qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

-Non. Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es enceinte. Je t'aime Leia – Avoua-t-il tout en faisant glisser son doigt le long des lèvres de la brune – J'aimerai que tu sois ma femme pour cette raison. C'est aussi simple que ça princesse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? – Demandas-t-elle finalement, elle avait été attendrit par le discours de ce vaurien de charmeur néanmoins elle le connaissait trop pour ne pas deviner de plus sombres présages – Tu semblais bouleversé i peine quelques minutes.

Han passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, cette femme serait sa mort. Il n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter plus que lui-même l'était, la voir en sécurité elle et son enfant était une bénédiction amplement suffisante.

-On a eu des ennuis au niveau de la bordure extérieure. – Une moue inquiète se dessina sur le visage de Leia – Des chasseurs de primes nous on prit en chasse, juste après la livraison. Ils nous ont suivis pendant un bon bout de temps et je dois t'avouer qu'on a failli y passer une ou deux fois, Chewie et moi.

Leia ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, une tentative rapidement avorté par Han qui venait à nouveau de déposer son doigt sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai réalisé que la vie était trop courte et que si je mourrais sans avoir épousé une princesse on me couronnerait surement roi des imbéciles. Avoua-t-il d'une voix suave.

Leia eu un léger rire puis un grand sourire étira les traits de son visage. Han prit son visage entre ses mains, leurs yeux pleins de malices se rencontrèrent durant quelques secondes se mettant au défi l'un et l'autre puis finalement leur lèvres se lièrent cette fois en un baiser passionné à en perdre tout sens concret.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question- Fit-il remarquer encore à bout de souffle, son front contre celui de la jolie brune.

-Oui, idiot. – Répondit-elle tout en riant légèrement – bien sûr que je veux être ta femme.

Un sourire radieux illumina les traits du contrebandier et dans un élan de joie il fit tournoyer sa future femme dans les airs avant de venir s'agenouillé auprès de son ventre. Il déposa un baiser sur le renflement de sa robe puis vint murmurer quelques mots tout près de celui-ci comme pour lui confier un secret.

-T'entend ça petit gars ? Papa va épouser une princesse.

Leia sourit à la vue de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant et aux côtés duquel elle passerait probablement le restant de ses jours. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur son ventre arrondit lorsqu'elle le senti pour la première fois, tout d'abord comme une légère caresse puis il y eu un vrai coup. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle attrapa la main de Han pour venir la poser à l'endroit même où elle avait ressenti son bébé bouger quelques secondes plus tôt. D'abord perplexe le visage de Han s'illumina finalement lorsqu'il ressenti à son tour le petit être remuer sous sa main. Ce soir-là Leia immortalisa à jamais dans sa mémoire ce moment magique qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et à jamais elle se rappellerait du visage de son vaurien illuminé d'un sourire enfantin face à ce petit être que le miracle de la vie avait placé sur leur chemin.

 **Voilà ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. Je posterai le prochain chapitre très prochainement. Bonne journée à tous !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Birth

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous et je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des lecteurs qui suivent et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

III - Birth

Han faisait les cent pas dans le couloir de la maternité, la luminosité bien trop forte l'aveuglait mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Luke assit un peu plus loin était impassible, il semblait méditer en silence jetant de temps à autre un regard au contrebandier. Han enviait Luke, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un peu de répit, rien que pour faire taire toutes ces questions qui fusaient dans sa tête et qui demeuraient sans réponse.

-Monsieur Solo. – L'interpella soudainement un droïde qui venait de sortir de la pièce où Leia était entrée une demi-heure plus tôt – Souhaitez-vous assister à l'accouchement ?

-Non – Répondit immédiatement le brun, presque un peu trop sèchement tandis que Luke levait un sourcil intrigué par le comportement de son beau-frère- Non, je vais rester ici.

Le droïde acquiesça poliment puis retourna dans la salle d'accouchement, sans rien ajouter. Luke qui avait remarqué la détresse du contrebandier s'approcha de lui et déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Han, elle va bien.

Mais Luke ne comprenait pas, il avait beau être un jedi Han avait appris avec le temps à contrôler ses émotions pour ne laisser rien paraître de ce qu'il ressentait. Certes le brun s'inquiétait pour son épouse mais il savait à quelle point elle était forte, et après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé un accouchement ne serait en aucun cas une épreuve insurmontable. Le dilemme de Han était bien plus profond, bien plus sombre.

-Han ! – Appela le blond, tirant le contrebandier de ses pensées.

-Je suis désolé, Luke – Répondit simplement le brun, il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis lança un rapide regard vers la salle d'accouchement, il semblait nerveux.

-Désolé de quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas rester, dit à Leia que je l'aime et que je suis désolé.

Puis sans un regard pour le blond il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie, il sentit l'esprit de Luke essayé de pénétrer le sien tandis qu'il criait son nom dans le couloir, l'implorant de revenir. Mais son esprit comme son cœur était hermétique à toute supplication extérieur, sa conscience tout entière aspirant déjà à un peu de paix dans ce chaos qu'était devenu ses songes.

Han avait fait la tournée des bars, jouant au sabacc, pariant sans crainte comme il savait si bien le faire autrefois, buvant plus que de raison jusqu'à enivrer le moindre de ses sens pourtant rien ne pouvait le distraire des ombres qui embrumait son esprit. Il était déjà tard lorsqu'il entra dans le Cantina Mos Eisley accompagné de Chewbacca qui l'avait suivi dans son périple sans dire un mot. Ils commandèrent deux Boga Noga* et s'assirent dans le fond de la taverne dont l'ambiance était étonnement calme.

-[Ta femme est en train d'accoucher, tu devrais être avec elle.] – Le réprimanda le Wookie, c'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis le début de la soirée.

Han grommela quelques mots dans sa barbe tout en faisant signe à son compagnon qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter, mais le Wookie était têtu et avec le temps il avait fini par comprendre comment fonctionnait le Corellien.

-[Elle doit probablement t'attendre.]

-Oh lâches moi Chewie ! – S'énerva le brun tout en reposant violement sa pinte à côté de celle du Wookie, qui n'avait même pas entamé la sienne.

Chewbacca agacé par l'attitude du contrebandier se mit à lui crier dessus comme jamais auparavant. Le brun se passa une main lasse sur le visage, il paraissait dix ans de plus et le Wookie se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop dur avec lui.

-C'est bon, t'énerves pas – grommela-t-il finalement- Tu ne comprends pas.

Han plongea son regard dans le breuvage rouge qui remplissait sa chope, il avait été persuadé de pouvoir endurer la naissance de cet enfant, mais finalement il avait fui parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux, ce qu'on lui avait toujours apprit, c'était sa façon de survivre. Il repensa à son père, une fois de plus, et à la vie que celui-ci lui avait offert. Il se rappela les reproches, les coups, les insultes, l'odeur d'alcool et plus que tout la peur et la solitude. Han souhaitait quelque chose de mieux pour son enfant. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu.

-Je n'ai rien à lui offrir – murmura-t-il enfin les yeux brillant des souvenirs du passé et le Wookie sentit son cœur se serrer face à la détresse de son ami – Un père contrebandier, c'est tout sauf un bon début dans la vie.

-[Tu n'es pas ton père, Han.]

-Si tu le dis… - Dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait distant, l'émotion qui habitait son regard un peu plus tôt avait disparu, laissant place au néant.

-[Ce gosse aura besoin de son père.] – Insista Chewbacca tout en attrapant l'épaule de son ami.

Han ne répondit pas, il savait pertinemment que le Wookie avait raison mais le reconnaitre revenait à faire face à ses peurs les plus profondes et le contrebandier n'était pas sûr d'avoir un jour le courage nécessaire pour cela. Au même moment un homme complètement ivre bouscula leur table, renversant la pinte de Han sur son pantalon, le brun se releva soudainement et dans un accès de violence envoya son poing dans la mâchoire de l'ivrogne qui s'effondra sur le sol. Soucieux de ne pas attirer l'attention, Chewbacca attrapa le bras de Han et ils sortirent en toute hâte du Mos Eisley pour regagner le Faucon. Le brun tenait à peine debout et le Wookie du le porter pour le ramener au vaisseau.

Une trombe d'eau glacée s'abattit sur Han, le réveillant en sursaut de son demi-sommeil, il profana quelques insultes dans le vide pour finalement revenir pleinement à lui. Chewbacca se tenait là et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps le Wookie intimida le contrebandier.

-[Maintenant Han Solo, tu vas arrêter tes conneries, et tu vas rejoindre ta femme et ton enfant.]

Han qui grelotait de froid marmonna quelques insultes que le Wookie fit mine de ne pas entendre. Puis il s'empara de vêtement propre et de quoi se sécher, se préparant intérieurement à affronter la plus grande épreuve de sa vie : devenir père. Il avait déjà bien trop repoussé l'échéance et tandis qu'il se rhabillait, Han se demanda où est-ce qu'il serait sans cette stupide boule de poil.

Finalement il se retrouva à nouveau devant la maternité, sa montre indiquait 3 heures. Il avait passé toute la nuit à boire et maintenant que les effets de l'alcool avaient disparus il commençait à se sentir coupable d'avoir abandonné Leia dans cette étape de leur vie. Ce fut donc nerveusement qu'il franchit les portes de la maternité. Les couloirs étaient déserts, hormis quelques droïdes médicaux il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une vie dans le bâtiment. Luke était sûrement rentré auprès de Mara depuis bien longtemps, étrangement il se sentit soulager à cette pensée il était déjà bien assez nerveux comme cela pour en plus se sentir obligé de donner des explications à son beau-frère.

Un droïde qu'il reconnut comme étant celui en charge de Leia s'approcha alors de lui. Il lui indiqua la chambre où trouver Leia puis reparti œuvrer à la nurserie. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre le brun senti son cœur s'arrêter, Leia, sa princesse était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. Sa respiration paisible et régulière apaisa immédiatement le brun, elle s'était endormie : sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, quelques mèches brunes collées à son visage. Elle semblait fatiguée mais jamais encore Han ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle. Puis son regard fut accroché par la couveuse qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la chambre, il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers celle-ci non sans une légère appréhension néanmoins. Han s'empara du bloque note qui était accroché au berceau et lut à haute voix, un sourire étirant ses lèvres : « Ben Solo ».

Puis finalement le brun se pencha au-dessus de la couveuse pour apercevoir un magnifique petit garçon qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bruns, tellement similaires ceux de Leia. Il n'était qu'un nouveau-né mais une touffe de cheveux noirs recouvrait déjà son petit crâne. L'enfant était étrangement calme et Han ne put réprimer un sourire.

-Alors toi non plus tu ne dors pas. – Murmura-t-il, prenant précaution de ne pas réveiller Leia.

Han tendit son doigt au nourrisson qui l'attrapa de sa petite main, et le contrebandier se demanda comment cela était possible d'aimer un être au premier regard, dès la première seconde alors même qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Puis il repensa à Leia et la façon dont il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Cet enfant c'était son sang, sa chair et quoi qu'il advienne il ferait de son mieux pour donner le meilleur de lui-même à ce petit garçon.

-Han. Murmura soudain quelqu'un derrière lui.

Le brun se retourna et aperçut alors sa femme, Leia semblait épuisée mais elle avait senti sa présence, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda de ses prunelles noisettes encore embrumé par le sommeil tandis qu'un sourire béat étirait ses lèvres. Han attrapa sa main et vint y déposer un baiser, cette femme était magnifique et il se demanda comment il avait pu être assez bête pour la quitter dans cette épreuve.

-Tu seras un bon père. –murmura-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible. – Je le sais.

Han sourit tandis que la jeune femme replongeait dans les méandres du sommeil. Elle était un diamant tombé du ciel, sa perle d'eau au milieu du désert qu'était sa vie, sa princesse. Leia avait réveillé en lui des sentiments, des sensations, des joies qu'il ne pensait jamais plus ressentir. Alors dans un geste tendre il vint poser ses lèvres sur son front comme pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

-Je te donne ma parole Leia que je ne laisserai jamais rien vous arrivez, ni à lui, ni à toi, même si cela doit me coûter la vie.

C'était la parole d'un voleur, d'un contrebandier, d'un vaurien mais c'était la parole de Han Solo contre l'univers tout entier et ces mots bien que murmurés à une silhouette endormi à une heure tardive de la nuit étaient gravés à tout jamais dans son âme et dans son cœur. Il mourrait pour eux.

 _*Boga Noga_ : C'est une bière très puissante d'origine Hutt. Deux carafes sont capables d'assommer une escouade de stormtroopers pour une nuit.

 **Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. J'avais décidé d'écrire ce chapitre du point de vu de Han donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, il y en aura probablement d'autres donc vos avis ne sont pas de refus. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine à tous et on se voit au prochain chapitre.**


End file.
